Practice of the Elements
by ShangWildcat
Summary: Mallainwen(Mal), Thaliontarmaiel(Thal), Dinoran & Losteriniel meet up at Rivendell and discover why they are all different from their kind. Will be rewritten eventually.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so if there is anything wrong with it please tell me nicely and I'll try 2 change it. I only own the four main characters: Mallainwen, Thaliontarmaiel, Dinoran and Engwasangaien. Also words in " " is speech and words in italics are thoughts.  
  
Chapter One: nymph vs. dryad  
  
The dryad Mallainwen was of the willow tree that rested beside the Bywater Pool. She was a curious dryad, much unlike her fellow dryads that were further behind her in the forest. Mallainwen would never be invited to join in the dances that occurred under the stars during the night. Thus she was forced to remain by her tree and entertain herself. One evening when Mallainwen was gazing out over the pool a thought came to her. As I have previously explained, she was curious, so cautiously and as quiet as possible for a dryad, (which is very quiet for they seem to glide rather than walk) Mallainwen crept down the hill and sank into the water.  
  
Pleased with herself she started to move further out into the water when what she suspected to be a nymph, emerged and glared at her.  
  
"What are you doing in my waters?"  
  
Frightened, all Mallainwen could manage for an answer was a soft mumble.  
  
The young nymph laughed and dove under the water and surfaced seconds later with a miniature bow and arrows and started to aim and shoot them straight at Mallainwen. In a gesture of protection, she threw up her arms and the arrows melted into them.  
  
The nymph's jaw dropped and Mallainwen, with a new burst of courage started to reach out to her.  
  
"Please, don't lay a hand on me, just go back to your willow!"  
  
"Only if you agree to come to the edge of your pool and talk with me."  
  
"Why would you wish that?"  
  
"I am a lonely Dryad who seeks some company, Please?"  
  
Still uncertain, the nymph slowly nodded her head and started to move forward.  
  
At the edge of the pool, the two started out in a conversation, asking each other questions about their style of life and answering with as much detail as they could manage. The nymph's name, as Mallainwen soon discovered was Thaliontarmaiel, but since she had much trouble pronouncing it, they agreed on Thal as a shorter version.  
  
The two talked through the night and as the neighboring Dryads returned, they were shocked to find that Mallainwen, the youngest and shyest Dryad, was giggling with a nymph. Mallainwen decided to ignore the looks that were thrown her way, and continued on with Thal, discussing ways to escape the torture, (for Thal was also discriminated against by her kind) and move on to a better place.  
  
A/N I know its pretty short, but as its the 1st chapter of my 1st fanfic, I think the next chapters will be better. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey everybody, im sorry for not updating sooner but who cares. Also, I know that there are no nymphs and dryads in LOTR but im just adding them for the fun of it. Im still going to follow the storyline of Tolkien though.  
  
Hairy midgets  
  
Mallainwen and Thal took off from their home, wanting nothing more than to escape the torment of their fellow nymphs and dryads. As Thal could not venture too far away from the water, they followed the river line, heading towards the town of bree.  
  
Upon reaching the town, Thal sank back into the water, seeking rest. Mallainwen, having no will at all to stay put, went searching through the forest looking for the one thing she desired most, adventure.  
  
After wandering through the wood for some time, Mallainwen caught a sudden wave of dizziness and she fell to the ground violently. As Thal was connected to the water, Mallainwen was connected to a tree, her tree. Distance between a tree and its dryad causes death on both sides.  
  
Standing back up, intending to return to her home, Mallainwen was bowled over by a little hairy midget. Having had no previous contact with any other race other than that of Thal and her own, Mallainwen merged with a nearby tree, in the intention of hiding.  
  
Long would she have stayed there if a young dryad had not objected to the obstruction of his privacy and pushed her out into the vision of the midget. Mallainwen having only seen the feet of the creature, looked up towards his face only to see the back of his head.  
  
The boy (as she assumed it was) turned back to her while another like him tumbled through the woods, landing next to him. Wide eyed, they stared at her as if she had appeared out of nowhere. (To their eyes, she had)  
  
Another wave of dizziness swept over Mallainwen forcing her to the ground. She wriggled in agony as the first boy knelt down to her level and started speaking softly as if it would ease the pain she was obviously going through.  
  
"My names pippin, and this is merry" motioning to the boy behind him. Seemingly unaffected by the introduction, Mallainwen sat in silence until a crash and mumbling broke the tranquil silence.  
  
Merry grabbed pippins wrist and dragged him towards the chaos in the nearby fields leaving Mallainwen where she was, doubled over in pain. As she waited, the two hobbits crashed into two others of their stature. Recognising their mates, frodo and Sam, they started chatting and walking back towards where they had originally been.  
  
During this time, pippin remembered the being he had ran into and started sprinting back towards where she was left the other three hot on his heels. Reaching the clearing and no longer being able to see her, he continued running forwards, oblivious to the cliff side that rose before him.  
  
Pippin became aware of the sheer drop moments before he reached it. Skidding to a halt, he regained his balance on the edge before turning around, only to see the other three run into him, forcing the company over the edge.  
  
As they landed in a patch of mushrooms, merry, Sam and pippin started grabbing as many as their hands could hold before frodo beckoned them off the road with an urgent wave and shout.  
  
Mallainwen, who was watching with interest from a nearby clover patch, felt the presence of an unknown force, as frodo had. No longer being able to see the four, mellainwen Looked further up the path until a black knight appeared in her view. As he approached, she glanced worriedly over to where the four halflings were, noticing that the knight seemed to be drawn to the tree root that they were hiding under.  
  
As he dismounted, Mallainwen knew something was wrong and trying to cause a distraction, raced infront of his steed, trying to make him rear onto his hind legs.  
  
As she succeeded, the armoured man turned around to see brown hair covering the dryad's face. Having startled the horse dramatically, Mallainwen raced away in the opposite direction of the halflings, trying to draw away the knight's attention.  
  
Meanwhile, the four hobbits had started to race towards buckleberry ferry, knowing only that they had to reach the prancing pony before the knight reached them.  
  
Having noticed that the knight and his steed had turned and started to pursue the others, Mallainwen once again tried to frighten the horse but to no avail.  
  
Figuring that running was the better option in this scenario; she raced off to where Thal was residing. Upon reaching the river, Mallainwen saw the black knight and his similar looking companions race upriver towards Brandywine Bridge. With pippin glancing back to the dryad, the four halflings made their escape across the river towards the prancing pony. 


End file.
